Grimmauld Place, n 12
by Pearll
Summary: Só mais uma noite na sede da Ordem da Fênix. ADMM
1. Chapter 1

**_Grimmauld Place, n° 12_**

**Capítulo 1: Malditos legilimens!**

Minerva McGonagall estava irremediavelmente atrasada. E odiava isso.

Passou quase todo o dia metida numa missão que acabara demorando bem mais do que havia planejado. Nada perigoso, apenas infiltração e investigações de rotina. E a carreira mais curta que a Scotland Yard já viu.

Porque naquela tarde ela verificou uma morte especialmente incomum, mas que felizmente acabou não passando disso. Não encontrou nem um pingo de magia, nada que pudesse estar relacionado com as atividades de Você-Sabe-Quem e seus seguidores, embora ainda não fosse descartada a possibilidade de assassinato. Pois o fato daquele trouxa ter realmente morrido afogado numa banheira em um aposento trancado por dentro podia ser incontestável, mas Minerva não conseguia deixar de desconfiar do modo como sua viúva rapidamente encontrara um ombro amigo no mordomo da casa. Talvez com uma boa dose de veritaserum fosse capaz de arranjar uma confissão aceitável... Mas não, isso era trabalho pros detetives de verdade e ela tinha suas próprias ocupações nesse momento.

Então ela consultou o relógio com um suspiro exasperado e apressou o passo na calçada, a mão direita ainda alerta segurando a varinha dentro do bolso do sobretudo escuro, só por precaução. Gostava do sobretudo pois emprestava-lhe uma falsa familiaridade com suas vestes de bruxa, tão diferentes desse detestável vestido que estava usando agora, como disfarce. Este por sua vez dava-lha uma sensação desagradável de exposição, sentia a falta de ter a barra de seu manto roçando no chão enquanto caminhava e achava o modo como se apegava à sua cintura realmente revoltante. Nunca entenderia a moda trouxa feminina... E deixar os joelhos à mostra, ora francamente!

O lugar não era muito longe e ela não estava com tempo de procurar um local suficientemente isolado para que pudesse aparatar, então chegou ao extremo de quebrar a rotina numa atitude que nunca antes achou que tomaria: chamou um táxi. Para sua surpresa foi surpreendentemente fácil. O sacolejar modorrento no banco de trás do automóvel não era de todo desagradável, até consideravelmente mais suave do que estava acostumada das carruagens puxadas pelos testrálios de Hogwarts, e a curta viajem também deu-lhe tempo de pensar.

Já vinha notando há um certo tempo que, sempre que a Ordem necessitava enviar alguém em meio aos trouxas, ela acabava sendo a escolhida. É claro que havia motivos de sobra para isso, como sua discrição natural e sua alta capacidade de fuga de animaga, seu conhecimento moderado da comunidade não-mágica por ser ela uma mestiça, a vinculação óbvia e delatória de Arthur com o Ministério e, principalmente, o fato dela não ter cabelos cor-de-rosa, uma barba de um metro de comprimento e tampouco um olho mágico girando alucinantemente em todas as direções. Mas a professora de Transfigurações ainda tinha a leve impressão que a escolha de suas missões ia um pouco além disso.

Ultimamente quase tudo o que fazia era cuidar de Hogwarts e, quando finalmente lhe davam um trabalho de campo, era algo assim sem nenhuma emoção. Cuidava de encobrir o trabalho dos outros, reuniões de caráter decisório, tentar persuadir antigos aliados a retomar a causa, ou algo do tipo. Incomodava-a estar sempre longe da ação, afinal de contas era uma bruxa competente e sabia muito bem como se virar com sua varinha. E por conta disso já estava começando a desconfiar de um certo protecionismo por parte de Albus... Sim, sempre o cavalheiro! Apenas uma forma muito educada de machismo, isso sim.

Mas logo teve de parar com as divagações, pagar o motorista e conquistar o resto do Grimmauld Place a pé. É, mesmo a contragosto teve de acrescentar sua facilidade em lidar com dinheiro de trouxas na lista de seus pré-requisitos como espiã na comunidade não-mágica.

Logo Shacklebolt e Tonks passaram por ela na porta da casa n° 12, sob os cumprimentos apressados daquela que um dia ensinou ambos a transfigurarem seus palitos de fósforo em agulhas, para sumir na noite lá fora. Obviamente tinha perdido a reunião. Permitiu-se sussurrar um palavrão enquanto entrava.

Lá dentro era tudo silêncio, salvo uma conversa quase extinta na sala, abafada pelas paredes. Não se ouviam nem mesmo os insultos intermináveis da matriarca dos Black, esquecida em seu retrato atrás de sua velha cortina.

– Olha quem resolveu aparecer. Eu devia transfigurá-la num relógio, Srta. McGonagall? – a voz era baixa e rouca, quase um latido, da figura masculina que emergia das sombras.

Sirius pouco tinha daquele rapaz bonito e despreocupado de outrora. Hoje era um homem triste, uma sombra do que seu aluno deveria ter se tornado. O grifinório que escapara da do ninho de intolerância e ódio em que nasceu, e que nunca teve tempo de provar do futuro brilhante que o aguardava. O garoto que tanto a decepcionou durante seus anos de prisão e que a fez se sentir imensamente envergonhada de si mesma quando provou sua inocência e se reergueu para a batalha, tendo vencido mais de uma década de dor, sofrimento e injustiça.

E cá estava ele novamente, magro e arrogante, a coragem intacta ao fazer gracinhas exatamente no mesmo tom de suas brincadeiras de quando era adolescente. Isso a fez sorrir, ainda que um de seus sorrisos mais irônicos.

– Bem observado, Sr. Black – ela respondeu enquanto pendurava o sobretudo num cabide próximo da porta. Ignorou com muita classe a cara de espanto divertido no rosto dele ao notar suas roupas. – Embora eu esteja quase certa de que o senhor não tenha prestado atenção suficiente nas minhas aulas para saber como fazê-lo.

– Você ficaria surpresa.

– A reunião? – ela perguntou, o olhar espichado na direção do corredor vazio.

– Já acabou faz um tempinho. A multidão se dispersou, as crianças foram dormir e, pelo olhar de Arthur quando subiu as escadas, ele e Molly foram encomendar o próximo pestinha ruivo que irá infernizar sua vida daqui uns onze anos – então ele cruzou os braços e aprumou a postura, no que era para ser uma cópia do ar de censura usado por sua ex-professora com ele muitos anos atrás. – Só restaram Dumbledore e Moody, que de tão preocupados contigo a essa altura devem estar organizando seu grupo de resgate para tirá-la das garras de Voldemort.

– É mesmo uma pena que eu já não possa tirar-lhe pontos ou mandá-lo limpar manualmente o corujal, Sr. Black – foi a resposta ácida de Minerva, antes de passar por ele de nariz empinado e seguir a passos formes pelo corredor.

Uma risada canina soou atrás de si quando chegou à porta da sala e dois olhares aliviados a receberam, o que imediatamente a enrubesceu. Está certo que ela não costumava se atrasar para nada, mas a preocupação estampada no rosto de Albus e Alastor era constrangedora. Então o olhar de ambos correu pelo vestido e, pela segunda vez em poucos minutos, ela desejou ardentemente ter tido tempo de transfigurá-lo em algo mais condizente consigo mesma antes de vir.

– Boa noite, Albus. Alastor.

– Boa noite, Minerva – Dumbledore cumprimentou de volta, e extraordinariamente não era nos olhos dela que estava olhando enquanto falava. – Você está...

– Atrasada – a bruxa interrompeu impacientemente. – É, eu sei.

– Não era bem isso que eu ia dizer, minha cara – Albus rebateu com qualquer coisa de insinuante no sorriso rápido, antes de finalmente levantar o olhar. – Mas que bom que tenha finalmente se juntado a nós.

Ela se sentou numa poltrona defronte ao sofá agora ocupado pelos dois. E se Dumbledore não estava sendo tão discreto quanto deveria, Moody tinha dado um novo significado pra a expressão "vigilância constante".

– Algum problema, Alastor? – a bruxa indagou, irritada com seu escrutínio. – Eu estava trabalhando disfarçada, precisava ser convincente.

– E me convenceu! Se te visse na rua, dificilmente reconheceria – o outro respondeu com o que parecia uma careta estranha, mas que em sua face cheia de cicatrizes deveria significar um sorriso. – Nem sabia que você tinha pernas.

Albus inspirou fundo com um olhar grave, mas se pretendia dizer alguma coisa em defesa da colega, acabou não sendo necessário porque ela respondeu por si mesma, rapidamente e com o sarcasmo habitual.

– Sim, tenho, _e uma a mais que você_. Ou acaso pensou que eu flutuasse sob meu manto todo esse tempo?

Alastor abriu a boca pra falar aquilo que pensava do que havia sob o manto dela quando foi sensatamente interrompido por Dumbledore, o tom de voz elevado e absurdamente mais sério que antes. Era impressão do auror ou as luzes tinham tremulado de leve no lugar?

– E as investigações, como foram?

– Tudo perfeitamente normal – Minerva respondeu ao patrão, ilustrando com um pequeno aceno com a cabeça.

– Entendo – Albus repetiu o gesto, ainda naquela confirmação monótona de quem queria que adiar o fim do assunto, ou tinha receio de mudá-lo. – Não achei mesmo que fosse diferente. Era apenas precaução, você sabe.

Dumbledore e McGonagall se entreolharam em silêncio por um momento, esperando que Moody começasse com seu discurso sobre estar sempre preparado para tudo e estudar cada possibilidade. Mas quando ele finalmente abriu a boca para falar, foi mais uma vez interrompido.

– Suponho que ainda não tenha jantado – Albus disse para Minerva, a sugestão muito explícita no tom de voz.

– Agora que mencionou, realmente não tive tempo.

– Creio que há uma excelente sopa deixada por Molly na cozinha especialmente para esta ocasião – enquanto Albus falava ela se levantou, e em seguida os dois também ficaram de pé num gesto automático de educação. – Se quiser ir até lá se servir, prometo me juntar a você num instante e inteirá-la da reunião desta noite.

– Claro – mais uma vez a professora concordou, deu meia-volta com sua postura muito ereta e saiu, sem parecer dar-se conta do par de olhares intensos atrás de si.

A porta se fechou atrás dela e por alguns momentos ambos permaneceram calados e imóveis, ainda que um certo olho mágico continuasse se movendo, seguindo os passos no corredor através da parede e sabe-se lá através de mais o quê. Moody deixou escapar um suspiro antes de virar-se para o amigo, que agora o observava bastante carrancudo. E de repente lembrou-se de como era ser menino e estar no gabinete do diretor esperando uma bronca.

– Alastor, contenha-se – Dumbledore ordenou solenemente. – Minerva se sentiria ultrajada com esse tipo de comportamento.

Moody já estava pronto pra pedir desculpas humildemente quando se deu conta de que ainda não tinha nada pelo que se desculpar.

– Hey, eu nem disse nada!

– _Mas pensou_ – Albus corrigiu, mantendo o ar de advertência com os olhos enquanto sumia pela porta na direção do corredor, obviamente indo também para a cozinha.

Agora só e intrigado, o auror fez uma careta que dessa vez era realmente uma careta, bufou e coçou o queixo antes de também se pôr a caminho, só que no rumo da porta da frente.

– Malditos legilimens!

* * *

><p><strong>Na: **Dedicada à minha boa amiga Uhura, que ainda deve estar mortificada pela minha insolência em colocar os joelhos da McGonagall de fora.

Pra quem curte meu humor sem-noção e o bom e velho ADMM, prometo que essa fic será um prato cheio! Porque o que era uma ideia pra apenas um capítulo já se transformou em três aqui na minha cabecinha prodigiosa e garanto que logo logo posto o segundo... Apenas peço que leiam e comentem.

Um enorme beijo pra todos vocês e até mais.


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Grimmauld Place, n° 12**_

**Capítulo 2: O que está insinuando, diretor?**

Albus Dumbledore tomou seu caminho sem nenhuma pressa através da mui nobre e antiga casa dos Black. Tratava-se duma mansão velha e cheia de segredos, repleta do passado agourento que espreitava a cada canto, advertência gritante do que não se deve fazer com um lar ou uma família.

Sem dar-se conta exatamente o motivo, o velho diretor lembrou-se dum antigo aluno que outrora morou ali, muitos anos atrás. Pôde ver nos retratos parcialmente obscurecidos pelo pó e o tempo pendurados nas paredes do corredor sombrio várias vezes o mesmo cabelo preto e os mesmos traços sérios, repetidos em outras pessoas também sérias. Nunca um sorriso, assim como o rapaz em questão, que morreu há tanto tempo, a serviço do mal que só estava começando a conhecer.

O mago fechou os olhos e recordou-se da imagem do garoto em seus onze anos, tão parecido com qualquer outro aluno que na neblina da memória seu rosto assustado se misturava ao de centena de outros que passaram pela mesma situação sob o Chapéu Seletor. Chapéu este que, por destino ou simples infortúnio, mandou-o para a Sonserina e assim selou pra ele o mesmo caminho de tantos com quem compartilhava o sangue e o sobrenome. Regulus... pobre menino infeliz! Não, não foi o Chapéu Seletor, os colegas de escola ou a família que o fizeram assim. Nem de todo suas próprias escolhas. Não, _foi a Guerra_.

Agora ela havia retornado novamente, para trazer a mesma sorte cruel para muitas outras de suas crianças. E era por isso que ele, ou melhor,_ todos eles_ se juntavam com tanta frequência naquela mesma casa em ruínas: se reunir pra lutar contra a Guerra, dar mais algumas noites de sono tranquilo para seus jovens alunos, e principalmente para aqueles que agora repousavam sob o manto abençoado da inocência, alguns andares acima. Dumbledore intimamente orou para que, quando chegasse a hora, eles pudessem lutar também.

Quando finalmente alcançou a cozinha, repreendeu a si mesmo por permitir-se ter pensamentos tão mórbidos. Talvez a preocupação de mais cedo com o atraso de Minerva o tivesse deixado demasiado nervoso. Mérlin sabe o quanto foi difícil aturar aquela reunião com um olho na porta, o coração longe e a cabeça angustiada cheia de pensamentos ruins... Pensamentos esses que pareciam absurdamente infundados vendo-a ali, sentada sozinha junto da mesa grande, saboreando serenamente sua tigela de sopa requentada.

Caminhou silenciosamente e sentou-se na cadeira em frente, e a bruxa mal levantou os olhos para ele. Parecia levemente irritada, como se a sopa tivesse lhe dito algum injúria. Isso porque Minerva detestava ser observada enquanto comia, e Dumbledore sabia bem disso. Mas nem por isso o velho se deixou intimidar quando a professora soltou um suspiro aborrecido e largou a colher sonoramente sobre a tigela, para então encará-lo com seu melhor olhar de aço.

– Você quer me dizer alguma coisa ou seu único objetivo é estragar minha refeição?

Ele assentiu devagar, o rosto sorridente e os olhos cintilando por cima dos óculos de meia-lua perfeitamente equilibrados na metade do nariz torto.

– Linda.

– O que? – a outra perguntou, a despeito de ter escutado bem a única palavra proferida e da clareza impecável na voz suave do diretor.

– Era o que eu ia dizer agora há pouco quando você me interrompeu: você está linda. Aliás, _você é linda_.

– Então ainda bem que não disse – McGonagall retrucou e levantou-se para reunir sua tigela ao resto da louça suja, na qual certamente alguém daria um jeito mais tarde.

É certo que ela poderia ter feito isso por magia, mas igualmente verdade que se o fizesse Dumbledore teria perdido uma excelente oportunidade de, mais uma vez, apreciar a figura dela caminhando em vestes de trouxa.

– Admito que sempre tive esperança que os anos e teus modos sérios fossem capazes de ocultar teus atributos, ao menos em parte – ele declarou e se levantou também, vendo-a virar-se de volta pra ele. – Uma ambição tola e egoísta, desejar que permanecesse bela apenas aos meus olhos. Achar que só porque somente eu a vejo em totalidade os outros não notassem a mulher incrível que você realmente é.

– Esse é seu jeito de dizer que está com ciúmes? – ela perguntou, uma das sobrancelhas erguida e as mãos posicionadas desafiadoramente sobre os quadris.

Albus meneou com a cabeça, como se estivesse cogitando a possibilidade enquanto se aproximava. Parou bem diante dela e pousou as duas mãos delicadamente sobre sua cintura, o rosto pairando poucos centímetros acima do dela.

– É meu jeito de dizer que você está terminantemente proibida de usar esse vestido em público novamente.

– Em público? – ela citou e riu, mudando as mãos brevemente para o peito dele, então subindo uma delas até que o tocasse na face direita. Ele assentiu e fechou os olhos em apreciação ao carinho sobre sua bochecha. – Mesmo assim, tenho que concordar que é altamente impróprio. Não gostaria de estar usando-o nem agora mesmo.

Dumbledore abriu um sorriso amplo e malicioso e McGonagall tentou se soltar, olhando apreensiva na direção da porta que, ainda aberta, mostrava tão somente silêncio e escuridão. Porém o braço direito dele ainda a prendia junto a si, envolvendo-a firmemente pela cintura, e agora o esquerdo segurava o pulso dela para que permanecesse exatamente onde estava. Então ele virou o rosto e beijou-a na palma da mão.

– Ah, você não devia dizer essas coisas assim de chofre – ele brincou, fazendo alusão à má escolha de palavras feita pela bruxa. – Estou velho, Minerva, e você exige muito de mim.

– Não foi isso que eu quis dizer e você sabe bem – ela repreendeu, porém deixou-se puxar para ainda mais perto do outro.

Albus mudou novamente a mão da bruxa para o próprio peito colou o rosto no dela.

– Tem certeza? – sussurrou ao ouvido de MCGonagall, não por medo de ser escutado por mais alguém, mas somente pela provocação de sussurrar. – Alastor já se foi, Sirius se recolheu e creio que não haja mais ninguém acordado tão tarde assim.

– O que está insinuando, diretor?

– Que não foi só de preocupação e ciúmes que você me maltratou esta noite – ele fez uma curta pausa para aspirar das costumeiras duas gotas de perfume aspergidas atrás da orelha dela. Ao prosseguir, fez da voz o mais lenta e insinuante quanto pôde. – E eu não estou disposto a esperar até chegarmos em casa.

Quando distanciou o rosto um pouco, ele finalmente soltou o pulso de McGonagall, mas apenas para poder mudar a mão para a nuca dela.

Era um dos motivos pelo qual o diretor gostava tanto daquele coque apertado: manter o pescoço longo e gracioso à vista, num convite permanente aos lábios e mãos. Ah, o modo como ela arrepiava facilmente quando se tratava da nuca... Isso e a lufada deliciosa do perfume de seu xampu que o atingia sempre que ela o soltava o cabelo, geralmente à noite e quando estava a sós.

Então aproximou-se novamente, dessa vez mirando a boca para encontrar com a dela. Um beijo longo, lento, cheio de familiaridade. A outra mão deixando a cintura, vagando mais abaixo, enquanto a impelia na direção contrária. Prensou-a contra o balcão da pia onde se acumulava a louça suja, o modo como encaixava o corpo ao dela fazendo mais que insinuar suas más intenções.

– Mas aqui? – ela gaguejou meio sem fôlego, enquanto beijo do outro ainda deslizava pelo seu pescoço. – E se o Monstro, alguém...?

Dumbledore levantou o rosto corado e olhou em volta, impaciente como se procurasse por algo. E pelo brevíssimo sorriso, encontrou. Com um floreio de mãos a porta da despensa se abriu totalmente até bater na parede com um estrondo abafado pelo que só podia ser outro feitiço sem varinha.

– Vai servir – ele declarou e voltou a puxá-la , agora para o minúsculo cômodo escuro.

– Francamente!

Completo breu, porta fechando, feitiço de inaudibilidade. A professora só teve tempo de conjurar algumas velas acesas antes de voltar a ser prensada, mas dessa vez contra uma estante desconjuntada que, pelo tilintar de vidros atrás de si, devia guardar os suprimentos da casa. Achou que devia, mas descobriu que não estava com vontade de reclamar da impetuosidade o outro naquele momento. Então sentiu uma mão de dedos longos puxando sua coxa até que estivesse com a perna em torno dele, a outra mão levantando a saia do supracitado vestido até sua cintura.

Dumbledore murmurou qualquer elogio pouco compreensível contra a clavícula dela, então levantou novamente o rosto para encará-la. E estranhamente parou assim, com o olhar vidrado em algum ponto sobre o ombro da bruxa cujas mãos agora combatiam ferozmente os botões da túnica dele.

– Que foi? – indagou Minerva, esbaforida, antes de se virar e dar de cara com um pote de geléia bem ao lado de sua cabeça, sobre a prateleira. Pior, era geléia de amora, o sabor preferido dele.

Maldita obsessão por doces!

– Acabo de ter uma idéia – Albus declarou do modo mais lascivo possível, sobrancelhas subindo e descendo rapidamente numa sugestão muda e descabida.

– Nem pensar! – McGonagall quase gritou em resposta, o mais indignada e séria que a posição em que estava lhe permitia ser.

– Mas, amor...

– Você sabe que eu detesto essas coisas! Eu fico toda grudenta e...

O que ela diria a seguir morreu na boca aberta, dando lugar a um suspiro de susto. Porque naquele exato momento a porta havia se escancarado novamente, revelando um perplexo Sirius Black vestido somente com as calças do pijama.

– Pelas ceroulas de Merlin!

* * *

><p><strong>Na: **Antes de mais nada agradeço aos hits e, por favor, peço que comentem. Escrevo pra mim e pra vcs, então acho que não preciso nem dizer que opiniões são muito apreciadas.

**Uhura:** Eu que agradeço, amiga, e aproveito também para te cobrar mais das suas excelentes fics.

**Mamma**: Sim, guria, esse é um mundo fantástico e maravilhoso onde eu posso me divertir à vontade com meus personagens favoritos sem me chatear com as maldades que a JK fez com eles. Tá certo que às vezes[sempre] exagero um pouco[muito], mas acho que ao menos isso nos rende boas risadas.

Um beijão e até a próxima!


	3. Capítulo 3

**Grimmauld Place, n° 12**

**Capítulo 3: Pelas ceroulas de Merlin! **

Sirius Black se revirou nos seus lençóis velhos e puídos, encarando com tédio as manchas no teto. No chão, do outro lado do quarto, Bicuço roncava. Mas o bruxo estava completa e miseravelmente sem sono.

Cruzou os braços sob a cabeça olhou para a janela, onde os buraquinhos feitos por traças nas cortinas brilhavam como estrelas da luz que vinha da rua, num céu de um veludo tão desbotado que era difícil adivinhar qual teria sido sua cor original. Estava, não sem motivos pra isso, bastante melancólico. Porque agora estava preso de novo, e justamente nesse lugar horrível. Tantas lembranças ruins... Para Sirius essa casa era o segundo pior lugar do mundo.

Ter de levantar todos os dias sob aquele teto era uma provação. Entrar em cada cômodo, uma bofetada.

A vida nunca tinha sido um mar de rosas pra ele, e a casa de sua família em especial guardava todo o tipo de recordações ruins das quais ele queria fugir. Lembrar-se de sua família hoje já não lhe trazia raiva, só mágoa. Um sentimento de falha, impotência, de nunca ter podido fazer nada por eles, nunca ter conseguido fazer com que enxergassem as coisas como deveriam ser. E, no egoísmo próprio de sua juventude, ter desistido deles tão fácil. Hoje estavam mortos, todos eles. Apesar de todas as brigas, gostaria de ao menos ter tido uma oportunidade de se despedir.

Agora só podia mesmo ver a mãe no quadro, arrogante como em vida, mas não do jeito imponente e assustador de outrora, agora não passava de uma recordação patética do que o preconceito faz com as pessoas. Fotografias, objetos, coisas que só lhe davam vergonha e tristeza, e todo aquele ouro que nunca lhe comprou nem um grama de felicidade. Mas, por vingança do destino, a ovelha negra da família era o único que havia restado. E tudo o que fez com sua rica herança foi desonrar a casa dos Black enchendo-a de traidores do sangue. Não saberia discernir se isso era mais trágico ou cômico.

Talvez por angústia ou inquietação, desistiu de ficar rolando na cama sem achar o sono ou ao menos uma posição confortável, e resolveu descer pra beber alguma coisa. Estava com sede. Quem sabe uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada ou um bom chá não ajudasse? Calçou os chinelos, mas não se preocupou nem ao menos em vestir a camisa do pijama. Estava com calor, não havia mais ninguém acordado e, por bem ou por mal, aquela ainda era a sua casa.

Fora do quarto, tudo tão escuro que teve de acender a varinha para não tropeçar nas escadas, tão silencioso que podia escutar o barulho enervante de seus próprios passos fazendo ranger sinistramente os degraus da velha escada, tão morto quanto uma tumba e quase tão agradável como se fosse uma de verdade.

Na cozinha havia cadeiras fora do lugar, os restos do jantar ainda sobre o fogão e um monte de louça suja sobre a pia, mas nem sombra de alma viva. Então se dirigiu para a despensa praguejando baixinho. Onde estaria aquela porcaria de elfo doméstico? Só encontrava o Monstro quando não queria e agora nem as próprias tarefas aquele inútil estava...

Mas o que diabos...?

Por um momento chegou a pensar que pudesse ser um bicho papão, escondido ali só esperando para assustá-lo com aquela visão aterrorizante. Se bem que não precisaria gritar "ridiculus" pra ser capaz de rir de uma cena inusitada como a que tinha bem diante dos olhos.

Mas não, aquela cujo vestido estava erguido até a cintura realmente era Minerva McGonagall e aquele de tórax parcialmente exposto atracado com ela realmente era Albus Dumbledore. E eles _realmente estavam_...

– Pelas ceroulas de Merlin! – o mais jovem, e aparentemente única pessoa ali ainda capaz de falar alguma coisa, exclamou. Levou mais alguns instantes até prosseguir, uma das mãos ainda na maçaneta da porta e a outra massageando o peito como se o susto o tivesse ferido no coração. – Droga, vocês podiam ter me matado!

Muito sutilmente o diretor tirou a mão _de onde ela estava_ e baixou a saia da outra, mas não se atreveu a distanciar-se nem um só centímetro, por motivos que Sirius poderia muito bem imaginar. Com uma dignidade improvável para alguém pego em semelhante situação, a bruxa ajeitou as vestes se ocupou de recompor o outrora comportado decote, agora repuxado para baixo até ficar bastante fora de lugar.

Sob dois olhares confusos ele deu a volta no casal mudo e estático no mesmo local, e pegou uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada noutra estante localizada na parede ao fundo e então soltou uma de suas risadas caninas.

– Vocês já foram mais discretos, hein?

Não, Black não estava exatamente surpreso com relacionamento dos dois. Na verdade já sabia desde seus tempos de escola. Isso porque quando sua turma se revezava para usar o Mapa do Maroto ele sempre escolhia o turno da noite (por motivos geralmente muito pouco nobres). Assim sendo, não demorou a notar que, se tratando de Dumbledore e McGonagall, quando não encontrava um dos dois imediatamente nos lugares de costume era só procurar _debaixo do outro. _Até mesmo antes disso, sempre notou algo de diferente na maneira como se olhavam e, especialmente, na maneira como tentavam não se olhar.

E não sabia exatamente o motivo, mas nunca havia contado isso para mais ninguém. Não era algo a ser discutido entre cavalheiros, ainda que cavalheiros tão jovens. Apesar de que, agora pensando bem, tinha certeza de que na época ao menos o Pontas desconfiasse.

Não que tivesse realmente alguma importância. Na verdade ainda não entendia muito bem porque os dois não haviam contado logo pra todo mundo ao invés de ficaram se escondendo por aí... Mas que era engraçado, ah, isso era. Imagine só, justamente a séria e comedida McGonagall, que tantas detenções lhe aplicara por ser pego fazendo coisas parecidas com algumas de suas colegas!

Resistiu bravamente ao impulso de perguntar quantos pontos a professora não perderia para a Grifinória caso esse assunto viesse a público, mas só porque ficou com um pouquinho de pena do velho Dumbledore. Porque pela expressão perigosa que se formava no rosto dela, era mais do que certo que o diretor estivesse seriamente encrencado nesse momento.

– Sabem, se tivessem me pedido, eu teria lhes oferecido um quarto – Black comentou com um último sorriso e uma piscadela, e saiu fechando a porta atrás de si.

Foi difícil segurar-se para não estourar num ataque de risos, mas era tarde e ele tinha de fazer silêncio, senão para ser discreto e deixar que os dois se resolvessem na cozinha, ao menos para não acordar o resto da casa. Mas já havia alguém acordado, e vindo em sua direção: um vulto magricela e de cabelo despenteado, ganhando forma enquanto se aproximava. Era o amigo de Harry, o mais novo dos rapazes Weasley, de olhos tão pesados que não seria de se estranhar se estivesse caminhando enquanto dormia.

– Vai até a cozinha?

– Sim, por que? – o menino respondeu, quase que incompreensível em meio a um escancaradíssimo bocejo.

Sua intenção inicial foi, obviamente, impedir o ruivo de descer e ver algo parecido com o que ele próprio acabara de presenciar, mas se deteve bem a tempo de impedir-se de cometer uma boa ação. Afinal de contas, Sirius ainda era maroto o suficiente para permitir-se mais essa travessura. Por isso abriu um enorme sorriso e tomou um gole da sua garrafa antes de retomar o caminho de volta ao quarto.

– Nada, nada.

O rapazinho, por sua vez, encolheu os ombros e esfregou os olhos enquanto caminhava cuidadosamente. Também não gostava muito daquele lugar, ainda mais durante a noite. Era sombrio e assustador e Monstro aparecia às vezes do nada dizendo todo o tipo de coisas desagradáveis... Só que hoje não. Estranhamente a voz exaltada vinda da cozinha era feminina e muito familiar, ainda mais assim em tom de bronca. Mas não conseguia se lembrar de onde a conhecia e, pra bem da verdade, estava sonolento demais até mesmo para se sentir curioso a respeito disso.

– Eu não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça em concordar com você – sim, agora reconhecia! Era McGonagall, sem dúvidas. Mas o que ela estaria fazendo na cozinha da Ordem numa hora dessas?

Aproximou-se devagar, incerto a respeito de que tipo de discussão poderia estar ocorrendo lá dentro. Então ficou observando-os de boca aberta no batente da porta, parecendo ainda mais abobalhado do que de costume.

– Boa noite, Ronald – interrompeu Albus, a voz um pouco elevada e em tom de alerta ao saudar o garoto que aparecera enquanto conversavam.

O velho bruxo tinha a ponta da barba estranhamente presa entre os botões da túnica como se a roupa tivesse sido fechada às pressas por sobre ela, e em mais de um lugar parecia que displicentemente acabara pulado uma casa.

– Sr. Weasley – Minerva disse à guisa de cumprimento, então girou os calcanhares e dirigiu-se a passo acelerado porta afora.

Ela estava positivamente furiosa, até mesmo um pouco vermelha, e se seu aluno não a conhecesse bem diria que estava usando um vestido trouxa. Um vestido trouxa relativamente curto e amassado.

Bem, talvez fosse por isso que estava zangada. Dificilmente o jovem ruivo podia imaginá-la feliz em usar roupas de trouxa.

– 'Noite – Ron respondeu, aturdido demais pelo sono para ter compreendido a atitude dos dois ou mesmo suas presenças ali, sozinhos e exaltados, tão tarde da noite.

Depois de um milésimo de segundo de hesitação, Dumbledore sumiu na despensa por um momento e saiu de lá logo em seguida, atarantado e com uma das mãos enfiada no bolso. Parecia um tantinho ofegante, mas gente velha tende a ficar assim com facilidade, certo? Depois também passou pelo jovem aluno rapidamente, o mais curto dos acenos com a cabeça em sinal de despedida.

– Ao menos me espere – a voz do diretor pediu pressurosa, vinda do corredor. – E quanto a...?

– Discutimos isso mais tarde, _Professor Dumbledore_.

Sussurros quase inaudíveis se perdendo na distância, o som abafado de uma porta se fechando e finalmente o silêncio total. E Ron estava tão cansado enquanto se servia de um copo d'água que, na manhã seguinte quando se lembrasse do ocorrido e o comentasse com os irmãos mais velhos, seria apenas para dizer do sonho engraçado que tivera na noite anterior.

* * *

><p><strong>na:** Aproveitando a deixa dada pela Mamma, feliz ano novo pra todo mundooooo!

Opa, a fic já está acabando *suspiro entristecido da platéia*. Mas ainda temos um curto epílogo pra finalizar. Então não deixem de comentar, viu?

**Uhura:** Ah, obrigada. Ser engraçada é mesmo a intenção. Mas sinceramente fico feliz q o Sirius tenha interrompido, porque eu ainda não estou preparada para escrever um lemon com geléia XD

**Mamma Corleone:** E eu AMO seus comentários. São um grande incentivo, mesmo. Ah, e eu imagino Albus como um sujeito bem _espontâneo_ pra esse tipo de coisa, kkkkk.

Beijos e até breve.


	4. Epílogo

**Grimmauld Place, n° 12**

**Epílogo**

Alastor Moody era um homem muito observador. Não só por sua grande capacidade de auror em reconhecer situações potencialmente perigosas, mas também por sua própria natureza atenta que o mostrava claramente quando havia algo de errado acontecendo. E se a situação dessa reunião não poderia ser definida particularmente preocupante, ao menos era esquisita.

A começar por Minerva McGonagall, que podia não ter se atrasado dessa vez, mas também não chegou nem um segundo antes do combinado. Ela estava de péssimo humor e até seus costumeiros e abundantes comentários sarcásticos foram substituídos pela sua melhor expressão séria de "dia de prova" e, apenas quando eram absolutamente necessárias, respostas secas e diretas. Mais incomum ainda, ela estava claramente se esforçando bastante em ignorar completamente a presença de Sirius Black, preferindo olhar para as manchas de umidade nas paredes do que em sua direção.

Além disso, seu instinto bem treinado em interrogatórios de criminosos via algo no sorriso malicioso rasgando o rosto do ex-prisioneiro delatando que ele estava bem consciente do motivo disso, e parecia estar gostando bastante da situação. Pés cruzados sobre a mesa e mãos sob a cabeça, com a cadeira em que estava sentado se equilibrando apenas nas pernas de trás, ele permanecia calado, mas com ares de quem esperava apenas a oportunidade certa de falar. E falar algo muito interessante.

Por fim, havia a naturalidade inabalável de Dumbledore perante tudo isso. Porque se todos os demais realmente não notaram nada de suspeito em seus colegas naquela noite, ao menos o maior bruxo da atualidade deveria ter visto. Mas aparentemente isso não lhe preocupava.

Entretanto, Moody não estava se sentindo curioso o bastante para perguntar a esse respeito ao diretor de Hogwarts após o fim da reunião. Ou tinha a curiosidade atraída para outra direção... Mais precisamente no rumo da porta, que era pra onde McGonagall já se dirigia pisando duro.

– Já vai?

– É o que parece – respondeu a professora de Transfigurações secamente.

– Não vai nem ao menos esperar o Dumbledore? – como que para ilustrar a fala o bruxo apontou ligeiramente com a cabeça na direção do amigo de quem falavam, e que ainda estava junto da mesa recolhendo alguns pergaminhos, depois encolhendo-os e guardando-os em seu bolso sem nenhuma pressa. – Vocês costumam voltar juntos pra Hogwarts.

– Não é necessário. Depois de mais de meio século trabalhando lá, penso que ele já saiba encontrar o caminho sozinho.

– E quanto a mim? Eu poderia ir ao castelo tomar chá com uma velha amiga.

As sobrancelhas arqueadas mais por contrariedade do que surpresa indicavam que a professora tinha compreendido muito bem a insinuação. E a naturalidade da resposta que deu, que não tinha como se importar menos com isso.

– Sinto muito, mas Poppy está terrivelmente ocupada. Tivemos dois casos de varíola de dragão nos últimos dias – e com um último aceno e um olhar inquieto em volta ela se virou e elevou o tom de voz, de modo a se despedir de todos no local. – Tenham uma boa noite.

Moody bufou carrancudo ainda processando o fora que tinha levado e ao se virar deu de cara com um Dumbledore observando-o irritantemente sorridente, já a apenas dois passos de distância. Se a expressão facial do diretor tivesse um nome, seria "eu não disse?".

– Qual foi a palavra que eu usei mesmo? _Ultrajada_?

– Te desafio a ler meus pensamentos agora – Alastor respondeu enquanto o fuzilava com um olhar.

Nada intimidado, Dumbledore usou de legilimência assim como o outro havia dito. Então cobriu a boca com a mão num gesto teatralmente escandalizado, como se na mente do outro tivesse visto algum insulto revoltante.

– Que grosseria!

O auror grunhiu algo propositalmente incompreensível em resposta e saiu coxeando na direção do corredor enquanto o outro voltou a sorrir, muito cheio de si mesmo.

Já o não menos astuto Sirius Black, que tinha se divertido horrores assistindo a isso tudo, levantou-se e caminhou lentamente até bruxo mais velho. Estavam os dois finalmente a sós pela primeira vez desde a cena bizarramente engraçada que ele presenciara nessa mesma cozinha, e o eterno maroto jamais perderia uma excelente oportunidade como essa de fazer uma boa piada.

– Sabe Dumbledore, dei por falta de um pote de geléia da despensa noutro dia.

Era uma acusação, sim, mas em tom de brincadeira. No entanto o famoso mago o encarou de volta de tão sério que por um momento Sirius temeu ter passado dos limites dessa vez.

– Não sei do que está falando – o velho afirmou e então baixou um pouco o rosto, encarando-o intensamente por sobre seus oclinhos de meia-lua. – Mas, se quer mesmo saber, _estava deliciosa_.

Dumbledore deu então um último sorriso e uma piscadela tão descarados que, para sua própria surpresa, foi o outro que ficou um pouquinho vermelho. Depois despediu-se mui cordialmente e saiu, afirmando que tinha afazeres mais urgentes esperando-o em Hogwarts.

**.~ FIM ~.**

* * *

><p><strong>Uhura:<strong> Finalmente o epílogo ficou pronto! Espero q não tenha saído do muito ritmo da fic de tanto que demorei em postar u.u

**Deborah Black:** Espero que suas expectativas tenham sido atendidas! Essa fic infelizmente foi curtinha, mas quero escrever mais coisas nesse estilo mais adiante.

**Danny Mendes:** Opa, que bom q vc tá curtindo meu trabalho aqui! Mérlin sabe o quanto eu amo ser lida, e ainda mais quando me deixam um comentário bacana de incentivo. Quer mesmo que eu escreva esse negócio com a geleia? Cuidado com o que deseja...

**Mamma Corleone:** Eu racho de rir com os seus comentários! Esse ' encontrar seus ex-professores "quase besuntados" de geléia, prestes a "fazerem cachorrinhos" ' quase me fez cair da cadeira aqui. E não sei se já deu pra notar, mas eu tbm amo bizarrices ^^

**n/a: **Eu demoro, mas não falho. Aproveito pra agradecer a quem leu e comentou, e tbm para pedir mais reviews.

Beijos e até a próxima.


End file.
